The Awesom Hetalia Meme
by AnimeMangaWhatever123
Summary: I Wajas bored so I decided to do a meme!


**Awesome Hetalia meme**

No I'm sure I don't own hetalia. :(

STOP BUGGING ME ABOUT IT!

Form::

Top 12 Favorite Character: YOU CANNOT EDIT THIS PART AFTER YOU BEGIN -.-

(Don't you dare make the who joke!)

3. Italy

8. Greece

9. Russia

10. Finland

11. Germany

12. England

Questions:

If 1 and 12 were in a relationship, how would 10 react?

Canada and America. Heck no! Finland would yell at them because Canada is mine!

If 11 and 9 got in a fist fight who would win?

Russia. Everyone is scared of Russia.

Is 4 and 7 totally cannon or totally crack?

Spain and America. Maybe but Spain belongs with Romano darn it!

How would you react if 3 and 8 became a cannon pairing?

Greece and Italy. Well they both like cats.. Why are you asking me this? -.-

If 2 and 7 went on a fishing trip would they end up getting 'distracted' halfway through?

China and America? Uhhh maybe. I don't know!

What is your lucky number?

1

What would that number and 12(or 11) be like in a pairing?

Heck no! Canada is mine!

Have you ever read 10 and 11 fan-fiction?

Germany and Finland? No.

How about 1 and 2?

Stop putting Canada in your freakish fantasies! Canada is mine!

Have you ever seen 7 and 8 in a fan-art together?

Greece and America? Nope.

2 and 3?

China and Italy? I don't really look at fan art very much so no.

Rewrite this using names::

7 is in love with 8, but 8 is dating 2. 2 hates 7, and won't allow 7 near 8. 8 breaks up with 2 because of how controlling they are, so 2 goes off and has a one-night stand with 12. 12 is dating 11, so when 11 finds out they break up with them. 7 is rejected by 8, because 8 wants 'some time to themselves'. 7 and 11 end up comforting one another, and learn they like the other person and get together. 8 becomes jealous and realizes what they missed, so they kidnap 7. 7 breaks free, and 8 is sent to jail. 11 finds out and attempts to murder 8 while they are in jail. 11 gets caught by 2 before he gets to the jail, and ends up 'staying' at 2's house for the night. 7 finds out and breaks up with them. 6 is in love with 7, and ask 7 out but 7 refuses and tells 6 that they hate them. 6 commits suicide. 1 is in love with 3, who is love with 6 and 1 attempts to use 6's death to their advantage, but instead makes 3 hate them. 4 and 5 attempt to console 3, but end up having a threesome. 9, who is dating 4 finds out and commits suicide in the same place as 6. 10 decides (s)he's had enough and murders everyone.

**America is in love with Greece, but Greece is dating China. China hates America, and won't allow America near Greece. Greece breaks up with China because of how controlling they are, so China goes off and has a one-night stand with England. England is dating Germany, so when Germany finds out they break up with them. America is rejected by Greece, because Greece wants 'some time to themselves'. America and Germany end up comforting one another, and learn they like the other person and get together. Greece becomes jealous and realizes what they missed, so they kidnap America. America breaks free, and Greece is sent to jail. Germany finds out and attempts to murder Greece while they are in jail. Germany gets caught by China before he gets to the jail, and ends up 'staying' at China's house for the night. America finds out and breaks up with them. Japan is in love with America ,and ask America out but America refuses and tells Japan that they hate them. Japan commits suicide. Canada is in love with Italy, who is love with Japan and Canada attempts to use Japan's death to their advantage, but instead makes Italy hate them. Spain and Romano attempt to console Italy, but end up having a threesome. Russia, who is dating Spain finds out and commits suicide in the same place as Japan. Finland decides (s)he's had enough and murders everyone.**

Did that story make any sense?

YOU KILLED CANADA! YOU ARE A HORRIBLE THING!

What was your favorite pairing in it (no matter how brief)?

I didn't like any of the pairings. -.-

Did that make any sense?

No.

Favorite pairing?

Uh Spamano.

What would happen if 1/2/3 had a threesome?

Stop putting Canada with other people! *death glare*

4/5/6?

It does have Spamano...

7/8/9?

What the?!

10/11/12?

O.O

What would happen if 6 and 9 went on a shopping trip together?

They would be hilarious! Lololol!

What would they shop for?

Vodka and miso.

Out of all the questions so far pick your favorite and re-write it using 5 and 9 (and 7 if a threesome).

**What would 5 and 9 shop for?**

Vodka and tomatoes.

How much booze would 3 have to have to have go at 12? (or other way around)

Italy and England? Didn't England scare Italy to death?

7 and 10?

America and Finland? Sweden would stop them.

6 and 1?

None because I would hit Japan with a frying pan. :)

Do you think 8 uses lotion? Is it scented? What scent would it be?

No. Why would he?

How often does 1 drink?

Not very much. Stop asking these questions! *Pulls out frying pan of DOOM*

What person would 7 try to marry if they had to marry one person out of the other eleven to stay alive?

England. ;)

Who would 6 marry?

Japan. Uh America?

How about 10?

Finland. Darn it no Sweden. What about Greece?

If 4 and 2 got ahold of some glowsticks, what would they do with them?

Spain would annoy Romano with them and China would attach them to Shinatty-chan

7 and 8?

America would come up with a epic way to end global warming with glowsticks and Greece would just sleep.

9 and 1?

Russia would scare the Baltics with glow sticks and Canada would just start making pancakes.

12 and 11?

England would cast some kind of curse with glow sticks and Germany would use them to defend Italy with them.

I was bored today so.. I wrote this!


End file.
